Stuff
Recap Ted has been confusing his memories of events with Robin with events with his previous girlfriends. To hide this, he repeatedly claims that he shared all of these experiences with his sister, so Robin does not get jealous. When he tells her this, she claims that he doesn't need to hide his exes, as they are both mature adults. When Ted reveals that a number of his possessions were given to him by old girlfriends, Robin is less calm and tells Ted to get rid of these things. Ted disagrees, so they ask Marshall, Lily, and Barney for their opinions. The group sides with Robin, and Ted eventually agrees to get rid of the gifts. Robin later reveals that her five dogs are actually all gifts from ex-boyfriends. This sparks the fight again, as Ted starts to see her dogs as the actual boyfriends. Feeling that this might be unfair, Robin agrees to give her dogs to her aunt for a while to make Ted feel better. Ted, seeing that Robin kept gifts from her old partners, decides to keep his, even though he had said he had thrown them away. This causes a big argument, after which they decide to move in together. Lily forces the whole group to come to her play, despite protestations from Barney. The play is shown to be extremely long and dull, and all four of them hate it, though Barney is the only one to actually tell Lily his honest opinion. Lily argues that friends are supposed to be nice to each other and tells Barney that, if he were in a play, she would watch it and have only good things to say about it. Barney sees this as a challenge and puts on his own one-man show. When the show begins, it is clear the show (titled Suck It, Lily) has been designed to get back at Lily. During in the show, he repeats the word "moist" (a word that Lily was shown to hate earlier in the episode), sprays the audience (in particular Lily) with a water pistol, dresses as a robot, and plays the recorder terribly. Lily eventually gives in and admits she has nothing nice to say about his show, and the group then decide to leave. Barney, however, still wants to perform a second act, which is so bad that Marshall slaps him for the second time, thanks to the Slap Bet. Continuity *In , Barney loses a slap bet to Marshall, allowing Marshall to slap him Five Times at any time. The second slap occurs in this episode. The first slap occurred in , the third in , and the fourth occurred in . In , Marshall gets three more slaps, and uses two immediately. *In , Marshall reveals that Lily eventually destroyed his " pants". *Marshall uses Bilson's game from of giving someone, in this case Barney, two fictional scenarios and asking them to choose by saying "What do you do? Go". *Ted is wearing a sweater with the coat of arms of the Swiss city of Geneva on it, he wears it again in . *Barney is a man of revenge, as also evidenced by the events of . *Robin's dogs are not seen after this episode. Gallery Stuff- robin and dog.png|Robin relaxes with one of her dogs Stuff- dog walking.png|Ted helps walk the dogs Stuff- coitus interuptus.png|Ted and Robin are interrupted by a dog Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia *Barney's play is entitled "Suck It Lily" as seen on a program when the gang sits down. Goofs and Errors *Robin refers to her aunt as living with her 'lover', but then is unaware that her aunt is a lesbian seconds later when Lily mentions it. She only realizes her aunt is a lesbian in . Allusions and Outside References *In discussing Marshall's preference for , Robin refers to and the shooting of his wife while Ted brings up . *When Barney mentions the clutter of Ted's apartment he compares it to the likeness of the restaurant . *Barney's play features him singing a parody of the song by . Music * - (not on DVD) Other Notes *Paramedics were called during filming because Josh Radnor had a severe allergic reaction to the dogs especially in the scene where he is petting and being licked by the dalmatian. Up until this episode, Radnor was able to get by with "some Claritin and some thorough vacuuming."Going to the Dogs, Josh Radnor's Celebrity Blog at TVGuide.com *When Lily says "friends make each other feel good, they build each other up and support them. That's what being a good friend is about" Barney replies, "yeah, if you're a smurf". Ironically, four years after the episode aired, Neil Patrick Harris starred in the 2011 Smurf movie. *The name of Barney´s play is "Suck it Lily". This can be seen in the playbill in the background right before the act starts. Guests * - Staci Rawnsley * - Mystery Man *Ashli Ford - Lauren Stein *Diana Gettinger - Alison Moses *Taylor Hoover - Jeannie Radford *Jason L. Brandt - Hot Guy *Rick Malambri - Floppy Haired Guy *Evan Mann - Zach Grecco Reception Staci Krause of gave the episode an 8.9 out of 10, stating that the episode was one of the funniest "for How I Met's of recent memory". She stated that she was "shocked, but in a good way" about how the Ted and Robin storyline was dealt with, although she looked forward to seeing how the relationship disintegrated from there, "because clearly, it had to." She also found Barney's one-man play hilarious, but stated that the real scene stealers for this episode were the 'dogs'. http://ign.com/articles/2007/02/20/how-i-met-your-mother-stuff-review References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Slap bet episodes